Dip RP
by lucyneko-chan
Summary: An RP I did with a friend on DA, Sex, love, tears, death and Kenny and Butters on the side


Dip RP

an RP I did with a friend on DA

Creekaddict: Damien

Me: Pip

Bunny pairing on the side

"Father, why do I have to go to Earth?! I hate it up there! Anyways, it's your problem, not mine," Damien pouted, not wanting to turn someone into a devilish person, to have new recruits in Hell's army.

"Do what I say Damien," Satan cast a spell on Damien, teleporting him to Earth right outside of an abandoned bar somewhere in England.

"Phillip have you said your morning prayers today?" One of the many nuns that lived and looked after orphans in the church asked, he nodded "Yes Sister Ann, I have" he said kindly "May I please go outside now?" The sister smiled and patted the teens blond head "Of course Phillip, would you mind getting some shopping while you are gone?" Pip nodded "Sure~"  
The sister gave him a small list, he put on his flat cap and with a wave he left the church.

There wasn't much happening in the town and Damien was rather displeased with his current situation. He waltzed down the side walk for a few blocks and found a nice alley to hide in. In the course of two hours only two people passed, boring looking people he'd probably recognize once arriving in hell. He waited at the edge of the alley equipped with a black trench coat and cigarettes, which he fairly enjoyed. He lit one and inhaled

Pip had a small brown paper shopping bag with him which contained some tea and bread, he started to walk down the street, he walked past the dark alleyway that Damien was stood in.

"There he is Father, the new recruit you were talking about," Damien telepathically said to his father and slinked out of the alleyway, slowly walking behind Pip who was humming a joyful tune.

Pip was humming one of the himes he learnt at the church, he was walking slowly, taking his time, he spotted a cute cake shop and went inside, he looked at all the different types of cake "Excuse me sir? can I have a slice of Strawberry cheese cake please~" He asked happily, the man nodded and cut Pip a piece.

Damien followed him in, this was the perfect chance to capture the puny boy who was actually around sixteen years of age. He followed the blonde haired boy inside. When Pip ordered the cake, Damien butted in, putting his cigarette out in a near by cup someone had left there empty. "Oh, and your strongest cup of Earl Grey," Damien turned and tried his best to smile at Pip who was in shock. He handed his credit card to the cashier, paying for Pip's beloved cake. "Hi," Damien turned and faced the blonde haired one to try and get a better overview of him, "I'm uuuh... John. John Coffey." He rubbed the back of his head and smiled a tiny bit bigger, excepting the cake and tea, handing the cake over to Pip.

Pip looked up at the older boy with his big angelic blue eyes, he smiled kindly "Its a pleasure to meet you John~ My name is Phillip but most people call me Pip~" Pip took the cake and sat down in one of the little booths with Damien, he rummaged threw his bag and held out his hand with the money for the cake in it "Here, I don't like people paying for me, I wouldn't want to wasted your money" he smiled cutely up at the raven haired teen.

Damien felt his heart skip a beat, which he didn't even know was possible, because he didn't think he even had a heart. Pip's blue eyes were breath taking, 'No wonder Father put me in charge of this mission... He wanted to challenge me. He wanted to see how far I could push myself. I can't let him down,' Damien thought to himself smiling dorkishly. "No, it's no problem Phillip~. It's a pleasure. Say, what do you Brits like to do? I'm new to town and wouldn't mind having a little fun while I'm here for the short while," Damien took a large sip of tea that was in front of him. It was cold and bland compared to the stuff they had in Hell. He coughed awkwardly, trying not to bring attention to himself even more.

Pip leaned over and grabbed Damien's hand, he placed the money inside and sat back "I insist~ Well there is lots of fun things you can do in England~ Its a really nice place, most people fish and do water sports, or there's football, or I guess you could see all the lovely flowers around the country side~" Pip took a bite of his cake and munched it softly "So where are you from?"

"Oh you know, the states," Damien took the first thing he could think of. He didn't have an English accent, so it kind of made more sense. "Oh, would you uuuuuh... mind showing me around a little?" Damien placed the money into one of his endless pockets that and scratched his head awkwardly and looked down into his half empty tea mug.

Pip smiled up at him "America? that's a long way to travel are you all by your self? and sure John~ I'd be happy to~... but I have to drop the shopping off first if that's okay?" he asked as he finished the cake, licking the crumbs off his lips happily.

Damien smiled. Pip was so cute, he couldn't believe his father wanted to destroy such a unique sense of pureness. "Y-yes. America. That'll be fine~ Take as long as you need Phillip~," Damien could feel his palms getting sweaty, Phillip made him nervous and made him smile... He'd never smiled before this. Never. He didn't want to ruin Pip's life, he wanted to make it better.

Pip got up "You can come with me if you like, I could drop the stuff off and then I could show you around~" he pulled Damien to his feet and pulled the taller boy out of the shop "I heard it was always sunny in America is that true?" he asked sweetly as he let go of the others hand

Damien's hand suddenly went cold as soon as Pip let go, "What is this feeling?" Damien whispered, not knowing what cold actually felt like. "Oh, uhhhhh... Sorry, yeah. It's pretty damn sunny," Damien awkwardly stuck his hands into his pockets and followed Pip down the side walk.

Pip smiled "I though so, I wouldn't mind going there one day, it rains a lot here though I don't mind the rain~" he giggled lightly "A we're here~" he came to a stop in front of the church.

Damien inhaled deeply, knowing he couldn't go in. "I'll... I'll just wait here... I'm uuuuh... Jewish," he lit another cigarette and coughed awkwardly.

Pip's eyes widened "Oh my I hope I didn't afend you! I'm truly sorry I didn't know.. I'll just drop the stuff of inside and come right back~" Pip ran inside the church to put the shopping away.

"Oh no you di-" Damien started but Pip had already vanished out of site. He could never know Damien was the anti-Christ... It would ruin him.

Pip came running back "I'm back~ So where do you want to go first?" he asked as he and Damien started to walk away from the church, 'he could show him the gardens or the beach but the beaches in America would be better right?' Pip though

"Where ever you want to go," Damien stopped and turned to smile at Pip who ran into him, not expecting the random halt. "I'm sorry," he giggled and placed a gentle hand on Pip's shoulder, already enjoying himself.

Pip smiled slightly embarrassed "Well I could show you the beach, its sunny today~ ...but the beaches in America are probably better.." he mumbled playing with a strand of his hair.

"I've never been to the beach. I lived in," Damien quickly scanned his brain for a random name that sounded like it would be in America. "North uuuhhh... North Fornan. Small town in the middle of the continent," Damien took the strand of hair between two of his fingers and started to examine it. "You have really pretty hair Phillip... For uh, a boy I mean," he stopped and looked into Pip's gorgeous blue eyes.

Pip nodded "I see so I'll take you there then~" he blushed lightly "T-thanks~ I like yours too~" he smiled as he tugged on a pitch black strand of Damien's hair "It's pretty... if you don't mind me asking is that your real eye colour?" he asked looking into the others red eyes, Damien always dislike his eye colour because it was the colour of blood.

"Um, coffee coloured... Brown, I wear contacts to try to hide my identity. I got involved with the wrong crowed at one time or the other," Damien began sweating more and tried his best not to blush. His stomach was filled with butterflies, which made it hard to breath. "So... Uh, let's get going~" he smiled down at Pip and reluctantly let go of the beautiful blonde strand of hair that was placed between his fingers. He slid his hand down Pip's shoulder after releasing the strand from his fingers.

Pip nodded lightly in understanding "Well they really sute you~ They look like a sunset~ very pretty~" he smiled happily up at the other before moving from his grasp "Oh yeah lets go its this way!" Pip started walking to wards the beach.

Damien sighed happily to himself, smiling over the romantic moment he had just shared with the beautiful blonde walking in front of him. He ran forward, catching up with Phillip. "What are beaches like?" Damien mumbled after walking in silence for awhile.

"They are really pretty~ they have beautiful blue water and soft sad with shells and rock~" Pip smiled "We're here!~" he said happily as he pointed towards it.

Damien stopped. It was beautiful. The water was more beautiful than he expected and crashed upon the sand in a calm, but vigorous manor. "It's beautiful~" He was dumbstruck and didn't notice the excited blonde running across the sand, shoes already off until he stepped right where he was staring.

Pip giggled "I told you so~" he ran over to the sea and let the cool waves splash at his feet.

Damien smiled to himself and casually walked down there, right where the waves wouldn't touch him, but threatened to. "Is it... Cold?" Damien was slightly scared of the water, he had never really interacted with it before, being from Hell and all. It was new, but exciting. He didn't want to touch it, but he enjoyed watching how much fun Pip seemed to be having in it. It really complimented his entire appearance, especially his eyes.

"Yes~ but its not a painful cold more like.. Hmmm? Its refreshing~" Pip said as he reached down so his hands where in the water too "Do you not like the water John?" pip asked, still using the fake name Damien had given him.

"Please, call me Damien. It's my middle name, I've never been fond of John and I think... I think I trust you enough to call me Damien~" Damien removed his shoes and stood at the edge of the water scared. "I've only taken showers... I've never been in the ocean before. This sand feels weird," Damien looked down at his feet, ashamed of such a stupid fear.

Pip tilted his head "Damien suts you better~ there's nothing to be afraid of come on I'll help you~" he said as he grabbed Damien's hands and pulled him in so the water was now lapping at both of their feet.

Damien was shocked by the sudden chill that overlapped his feet. "You really think so? I always have too~" Damien giggled, getting used to the water and awkwardly stepped towards Pip as he pulled him, feet criss crossing and moving all sorts of directions. "Phillip suits you very well, but Pip really brings out the cuteness in you~" Damien stopped and pulled Pip towards him, laughing to himself over the fun he was having.

Pip giggled and blushed lightly when Damien said he was cute "So Damien, did you come here by your self?" Pip asked looking up at him cutely.

"Yeah I needed to get away for awhile. Go somewhere adventurous and new and here I am!" Damien gazed into Pip's eyes smiling like a love sick fool. "I can't imagine anywhere else I'd like to be~," he leaned forward slightly and placed a hand on the side of the blondes face. Slowly, Damien closed his eyes and placed a gentle kiss on Pip's soft lips.

Pip's eyes widened, isn't doing this with another boy a sin?! he thought as he pulled back slightly "Umm D-Damien? what was that?" he stuttered softly.

Damien's heart sunk, knowing by Pip's new found facial expression he fucked up. "I'm sorry, I just thought... Ummm... Sorry Phillip," Damien dropped his hand and turned away shyly, beginning to walk down the sand instead of bothering with the comfort of the water. "Why am I so stupid? I don't deserve to be the Antichrist. I don't deserve someone like him ruling by my side in Hell," Damien mumbled to himself, kicking sand and holding back tears.

Pip blinked and ran after him "Damien its okay you didn't do any harm~" Pip smiled lightly "And I like it better when my friends call me Pip instead of Phillip~" he stepped infront of Damien "Okay?~"

"I understand Phil- Pip. I didn't mean to make anything weird between us I just... Yeah... Okay P-Pip~" Damien smiled sheepishly and let it grow a little, looking at Pip made him happy, even if Pip didn't like him in that way. "You're a good person Pip~ you should always remember that," Damien sighed, remembering his true mission on earth. He didn't want to destroy this fun loving, innocent, boy, he wanted to love him.

Pip smiled brightly up at Damien "You're a good person to Damien~" he said happily, he looked up at the darkening sky "Oh my I need to be getting back to the church" he mumbled.

"Oh how I wish that was true~" Damien said, reflecting Pip's gorgeous smile. "I'll walk you back?" He said questioning if this was the right thing to do or not.

Pip smiled "Sure~ And how can you not be a nice person? you've been nothing but nice to me all day~" he said as he put his shoes back on "So how old are you Damien?"

"I have a... Well, bad history. To be truthful, I came here to create a new me to show to my father when I get home. I don't think I've ever been this... Nice~ before. I guess you just help me see the good in the world~" Damien rand his feet through the chilly water once more before putting his black combat boots back on. "Ei-eighteen. I-I'm not comfortable with my height, so I usually say twenty some. What about you Pip~?" Damien looked up with a small smell still remaining on his lips.

"Well I think you're nice~ and I'm 15 but I'll be 16 next week~ I'm quite small for may age~" Pip said softly, smiled up at him as they started walking.

"I don't think you're small~ you're a perfect height for you~" They walked along the empty sidewalks of the town heading to the church. About half way there Damien's hand bumped into Pip's. Damien yanked his hand away and mumbled sad apology.

Pip rolled his eyes, he grabbed Damien's hand and held it "Its fine~" he smiled as they continued walking.

"B-b-but," Damien couldn't get the words out. Pip made him feel wonderful, but nervous. They walked back to the church in a comfortable silence, everyonce in a while smiling at each other.

"We're here, Damien slowly let go of Pip's hand and smiled lightly down at the blonde. "I had a great time~ I hope to see you again soon Pip~"

Pip smiled "Yep~ see you tomorrow Damien!" pip said as he ran inside the church.

"Tomorrow?" Damien said to himself, smile growing "PIP! WHEN TOMORROW?" He shouted but the blonde was too far out of range. 'I'll just come back at sunrise,' Damien thought, walking back to the alley where he first saw Pip.

"Phillip where have you been? You know we don't like you out at sunset" a nun questioned "I'm so sorry sister Shophie, I was showing a new friend around town~" the sister nodded "Just remember night time is when the Demons are out"

"I can't do this Father, I just can't!" Damien said, being in a telepathic argument with satan for at least an hour now.

"You must and you will. You know your duty and you know if you really like this kid you'll recruit him." Satan had struck a point. Damien knew that was the only way his father would ever accept a love like theirs.

"I rather become human than see Pip's life ruined." Damien scoffed.

"Oh, so now you have cute little nicknames for your little friend? Get over yourself! If you could turn him evil, we could win this war against god!"

"An angel deserves no less than heaven Father And he is the purest of them all!"

"Not after your little romance today! God doesn't want gay people especially gay boys like him. He'll end up in Hell anyways! Just quicken the process "

"I refuse... Turn me human."

"What... WHAT THE HELL! No! You are my pro-"

"I said turn me."

"N-"

"AS HEIR OF YOUR THRONE, I COMMAND YOU TO TURN ME HUMAN!"

"You get a day," Satan cut off connections and Damien began to transform. His stomach growled and he could feel his eye colour changing.

"Thank you," Damien whispered, sitting down for a nap.

Pip said his prayed for both his and Damien's safety before climbing into bed and falling asleep.

Damien awoke, sun blaring in his face. "SHIT! PIP!" Damien ran to the church and knocked on the door. It was probably about mid day if not just before. "Come on Pip, open up," he mumbled to himself.

One of the sisters opened the door "Hello?" she asked looking down at Damien, being slightly taller than the teen.

"Hello Sister, is Phillip here?" Damien smiled and peered passed her, never actually entering a church before.

"He's just gone out, you can wait for him inside" she took Damien in to the church, she started walking to pips room "You must be Damien, Phillip has told me alot about you" she smiled lightly.

"Yes sister. Thank you for your kindness. I'm sure Phillip said nothing but kind words, he has no bad in him." Damien smiled and nodded slightly as the nun let him into Pip's room and shut the door behind her.

There it was. His bed. It wasn't much, but Damien's heart raced at the thought of the bed smelling like Pip to an extreme extent.

The nun left Damien alone, there really wasn't much in Pips room, just a jacket hung up, a neat and clean bed and a small photo frame with a pitcher of a man and woman, Damien reconised them and not for a good reason, they were 2 people he had killed, Pip opened the door and saw Damien.

Damien was shocked, but happy. Pip's face gleamed as he opened the door. "The nun let me in," Damien sat nervously on the bed and examined the picture.

Pip smiled "She told me~" he fallowed his gaze to the pitcher "They are my parents~" he smiled lightly as he sat next to Damien.

"I see where you get your looks~" Damien smiled at Pip, putting the picture back where it originally sat.

Pip giggled lightly "Yeah~ ...They're not here anymore though" Pip looked at the picture lovingly.

"Oh... I'm sorry," Damien looked away nervously having a feeling it was because of him.

Pip smiled at him "They where murdered so It wasn't your fault~" pips words felt like a stab to the heart for Damien.

"I just feel bad someone like you lost your parents," Damien's voice was starting to crack from guilt and regret.

Pip smiled "I'm not the only person who has lost someone, besides there are people much worse off~ ...you're not wearing your contacts today?" he asked looking at Damien's now dark brown eyes.

"I guess you're right," Damien looked up at Pip's hopeful brown eyes and gave him a sheepish smile. "Yeah~ I woke up late and forgot to put them in~" He ruffle his hair gently, accidentally bumping into Pip's shoulder. "Sorry," he mumbled, slowly putting his hand down.

Pip smiled "Its okay, to be honest I thought you weren't coming~ So what do you want to do today?" he asked happily as he kneeled on his bed, still not as tall as Damien sat down "We could go out or just stay in here if you like~"

"I'm so sorry for the worry, my sleeping arrangements weren't that beneficial and my alarm didn't go off... It's really up to you where you want to go~. I enjoyed the beach yesterday, so I'm sure we'll have fun anywhere we go~" Damien slouched a little, trying to get more to Pips height, but he still was taller than the lad.

"I see well at least you got your sleep~ well I'm not sure where to take you so we could stay here for a bit... I'm sorry I don't have anything in my room to entertain you" Pip said shyly as he lay down on his bed.

Damien smiled down at the blonde who looked so comfortable in his own body and surroundings. "Here would be a good place~ I really don't mind as long as I'm with you~" Damien sighed in comfort and laid back with Pip who was beginning to hum the same jolly tune as yesterday. "What song is that?" Damien was curious, never actually hearing much other than heavy metal and screamo his entire life.

Pip blinked and looked over at him he smiled sweetly "Its called the rose I'll sing it for you if you want?" he suggested.

"I would enjoy that~" Damien smiled back and snuggled into the comfortable blanket they were laying on.

Pip smiled and started to sing, his voice put even angels to shame;

"Some say love, it is a river

That drowns the tender reed.

Some say love, it is a razor

That leaves your soul to bleed.

Some say love, it is a hunger,

An endless aching need.

I say love, it is a flower,

And you its only seed.

It's the heart afraid of breaking

That never learns to dance.

It's the dream afraid of waking

That never takes the chance.

It's the one who won't be taken,

Who cannot seem to give,

And the soul afraid of dyin'

That never learns to live.

When the night has been too lonely

And the road has been too long,

And you think that love is only

For the lucky and the strong,

Just remember in the winter

Far beneath the bitter snows

Lies the seed that with the sun's love

In the spring becomes the rose~"

"That's beautiful~ and your voice... It's breath taking~" Damien stared, smiling wide at Pip who seemed a little nervous about his ability to sing.

"T-thanks~" Pip smiled shyly blushing lightly.

"You have a real talent~" Damien pushed a loose lock of hair out of Pip's face and slowly placed it behind his ear. "Has anyone ever told you, your eyes are like the bluest skies~?"

Pip thought for a moment and shook his head "N-nope~" he leaned into Damien's touch, blushing brighter.

Damien's heart skipped a beat and his breathing became rigged. Being a demon of some sort had restricted these natural feelings. He still was able to breed, but the little things that made it special wasn't there. "Well, they are~" Damien caressed Pip's cheek gently and began to blush a little.

Pip blushed more, he cuddled up in to Damien and hugged him, pushing his head into the others chest "T-thanks~"

Damien wrapped his arms around Pip, feeling as if he was going to explode with happiness and nervousness. "I-it's true~" He mumbled, nuzzling into Pip's beautiful blonde hair.

Pip smiled into Damien's chest "Mm hmm~... hey Damien can I tell you something?" he asked slightly worried that Damien might get offended.

"Yeah, go ahead~" Damien inhaled the wonderful smell of fresh lavender Pip radiated and let a slow breath out.

"Ummm... I like the contact colour better... I really hope it didn't offend you, I just think your red eyes are prettier.." Pip said flustered.

"Haha, you're the first~ I like them too... Thanks~" Damien smiled and hugged Pip a little tighter. 'Wow, he likes me for me... This is... Amazing~' Damien thought to himself.

"Phillip," Sister Anne knocked on the door. "Lunch is ready and we're about to say grace, would your friend like to say it?"

Pip looked over and sat up "Would you be okay with that? you are Jewish so I don't want to push you~" he smiled kindly.

"I've never said it before... I'll give it a shot~" Damien smiled and sat up, heart still thumping.

Pip smiled and opened the door "We'd be happy to sister~ May I ask what we are having today?" he asked sister Anne politely.

"Tea, crumpets..." She listed several food items that Damien didn't hear, he was too nervous about saying grace.

"Sister, excuse me for interrupting, but I've never said grace before," Damien hid his face behind his the two black sleeves of his black shirt. "My family... Well, my family's Jewish and I've been looking to convert and..." Damien mumbled a long list of excuses, starting to hyperventilate.

Pip smiled softly "Don't worry Damien you don't have to say it, just don't eat anything while some one else says it, we normally take turns~"

"Oh... Okay," Damien peaked out from over his hands and caught the smiling faces of Sister Anne and Pip looking happily at him. "I umm... shall we?" Damien mumbled, pulling his hands away from his face.

Pip gave him a strange look before nodding and the 3 of them walked down the hall.

The church was gorgeous. Medieval looking paintings covered the walls and little end tables sat underneath pictures of former priests with flowers in nice crystal vases. They came to the dining room where a large wooden dining table was placed in the centre with plates placed out in front of several nuns and empty seats.

Pip sat down and patted the empty seat for Damien, he smiled up at him.

Damien nodded nervously and sat beside the eager Pip. He looked at Pip and smiled lightly, feeling scared about what his father might do if he ever found out about this.

One of the sisters said grace, they all said amen and begain eating "You can eat now~" Pip smiled up at Damien.

Damien smiled back, picking up his napkin and and shakily taking a bite of chicken in gravy.

Pip giggled cutely in amusement as he watched the older teen before eating.

"What are you giggling about?" Damien looked up from his plate and looked questioningly at Pip.

"You seem so weary its just cute~" Pip smiled up at him.

Damien looked down, trying not to notice all the strange looks from the nuns, blushing furiously.

Pip smiled and continued eating.

Damien stared at his food while every chatted away and eventually finished it off. "Thank you all for giving me the pleasure of dining with you. I'm grateful for your hospitality and kindness," Damien looked up smiling lightly, nervous from being around Pip.

Pip smiled kindly and excused them from the table, they got up and went back to Pips room.

Damien closed the door behind them, "That was nerve wracking." He giggled to himself, shaking a little still. "Maybe we should go out somewhere... Have a little fun~" Damien smiled, stepping a little closer to Pip who was straightening out the bed.

Pip nodded "ummmm... theres a little pub/club around here we can go to that~" he smiled once he'd finished making the bed.

"That's fine with me~" Damien smiled, examining Pip's blue eyes.

Pip smiled and saw Damien staring at him "is there something on my face?" he asked bringing one pale delicate hand to his cheek.

"I don't think so," Damien placed a hand over Pip's, leaning into the delicate touch.

Pip smiled cutely "Hey Damien are you okay today? You seem different from yesterday" he wondered leaning into Damien's touch.

"I'm just... This country is really getting to me," Damien smiled sheepishly and stepped so they were only inches away from each other. "I imagine I'd be worse if you weren't here~" Damien mumbled and looked down at his feet.

"Well I think you should still be the you that first came here~ and thanks that's very nice of you~" pip smiled.

"I'll try my best from now on~" Damien looked back up and smiled brightly at the blonde. "You've really helped me a lot Pip~... Thanks~"

"My pleasure~ I like to help people" pip smiled.

Damien couldn't resist anymore. He didn't care if last time Pip pulled away, he needed to feel Pip's lips on his once more. Damien smiled and leaned forward, tilting his head slightly. He kissed Pip passionately.

Pip gasped lightly.

Damien reluctantly pulled away, letting his hands drop to his side. "I'm sorry..." He examined Pip for any negative reactions.

Pip was blushing brightly he bit his lip, he grabbed Damien's shirt softly and pulled him down for another kiss.

Damien was surprised that Pip was into it. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Pip's waist.

Pip opened his mouth slightly, blushing shyly.

Damien slipped his tongue in greedily, pushing Pip against the closed bedroom door.

Pip moaned lightly into Damien's mouth.

Damien instinctively grid his waist into Pip's, moaning and reaching underneath the Blonde's shirt.

Pip gasped, braking the kiss, a small trail of drool still connecting them. Pip shivered slightly as the cold hand went up his shirt.

Damien smile, gently wiping the sit from Pip's lips. "I see you changed your mind~," he whispered, blush intensifying.

Pip blushed brightly using his fringe to hide his eyes "Umm.. I-its just I've never done some t-thing like this... and you know when you kissed me at the beach? that was my f-first k-k-kiss.." he said softly.

"Oh shit," Damien said wide eyed under his breath. "I-I'm sorry if you were... Ya know... Saving it for a girl... I just assumed that uh... You've done this be-before..." Damien frowned a little, upset with himself for being so stupid and hard headed.

Pip shook his head "T-t-there's no o-one" he said looking back up at Damien, his cheeks where flushed cutely, his lips where pink from kissing.

"Who-Who wouldn't want to k-kiss you? You're beau-beau- gorgeous and your skin is as so-so-soft as silk," Damien bit his bottom lip, holding back a toothy smile and let out a small smirk. His entire body was shaking from the intensity of the kiss, even if it wasn't much.

Pip blushed brightly "w-w-well I'm plain.." he said tugging on a strand of blond hair nervously.

"No... No... No you aren't. Phillip, Pip... You're far from plain... I've met tons... Millions of people and not one of them was as beautiful or cute or adventurous as you. You're an amazing, friendly, kind, person with a boyish charm, yet you're very mature," Damien placed his right hand on Pip's cheek, smiling lightly and staring into the blondes light blue eyes. "Your eyes are like diamonds an-and I feel like Lucy... Flying in your sky blue eyes, forgetting reality and every negative thing that ever happened... I-I think I l-l-lo... Never mind," Damien looked down at the ground, realising how stupid he sounded.

Pip blushed brightly "T-thank you~" he hugged Damien, pushing his head into the olders chest "I-I think I l-love you too~" he whispered.

Damien hugged Pip tightly. He inhaled deeply then passed out, falling over backwards. He'd never felt like this before. The emotion... The word... Love... Were both new, overwhelming things. He truly felt and saw Pip as he explained... But part of him felt as if it was too soon... He should've let it gradually build, but deadlines were deadlines, not to mention he had until sunset before he turned back into his true form.

Pip squeaked and fell with him because of Damien's tight hold "D-d-Damien?" he asked looking at him.

Damien was out cold, his body couldn't handle all the new hormones and emotions that came with being human.

Pip looked around, he managed to get Damien into his bed and covered him up, he went to get some food in case the older teen woke up hungry.

When Pip returned got back to the room it was just passed sunset and Damien started to glow a ominous red.

Pip squeaked and dropped the food he had put on a tray, it clattered onto the floor "D-d-Damien!?" he shouted scared for the other

Along with glowing a bright red colour, Damien also began to float, glow growing stronger

Pip squeaked and backed up till he's back hit the wall.

The glowing stopped after a few seconds and Damien fell back onto the bed. "Huh?" Damien rubbed his head and sat up. "What happened?" Damien looked at the terrified Pip and stood up, rushing over to him. "Oh God... What did I do?!" Damien's eyes were red again and his entire body language was calmer. He reached to hug Pip.

Pip sunk to the floor still looking up at him in horror. Damien was in his Demon form, with black wings, horns and a tail.

Damien looked down at Pip and caught a glimpse of his wing. "No... No, no, no! This can't be happening!" Damien backed away then fled from the church, going to find his alley before anyone could see him.

"Why Father?! Why?!" Damien screamed out loud and in his head, beginning to cry. He fell to his knees and cried into his ripped clothing.

"Don't cry. He's ruined. He's never going to trust you moron. Now, come back home and I'll make you some tea," Satan didn't seem to care about his sons feelings.

"No," Damien said, "I'm going to get him back. And if I can't. I'm never coming home!" Damien shook his wings, black feathers falling to the ground around him.

Pip was still sat on the floor shaking lightly, he moved his hands to cover his face and he cried.

"Sup Damien having a melt down?" a familiar voice asked, when Damien looked up he saw Kenny, who had been in hell afew times before "What ya doing in jolly old England?" the blonde smirked.

"I-I'm hideous," Damien mumbled, trying to regain his usually dominate composure. "W-what are you... Here?" He couldn't speak or think right. Kenny was one of the few people he trusted, pulse they had, had countless flings while Kenny visited hell.

"Your telling me, you look fuck ugly when you cry" Kenny chuckled "And I'm chasing a cute little blond~ Hey Butters! Come meet a friend of mine!~" he purred, not a moment later a cute blond a little taller than pip came over, he was wearing a pail blue hello kitty shirt and jeans, he had shaggy blond hair and eyes that matched his top "Well hello there my names B-butters~" he said as he rubbed his knuckles together, Kenny pulled him into a hug "ain't he cute~3"

Damien looked up and fakes a smile. "A-Adorable... Y-you mean... Where are my wings?" Damien stood up and felt all over his body. He was normal again. "I-I," he sat down again and held back tears.

Kenny tilted his head "Well your eyes are still red so I don't think your dad disowned you... maybe he's just locking you out of the house till you calm down so to speak~" Butters tilted his head "Wings?" Kenny nodded "Damien's the son of Satan, the anit-christ~" Butters nodded as was surprisingly calm about the news.

"Fuck... Fuck..." Damien was shaking hard. "D-don't... Don't... Don't tell people that..." Damien scooted backwards, hitting the wall by accident.

"Hey Butters go play some where for a while I've gonna take care of this okay~" Butters nodded he and Kenny kissed and Butteres waved "Bye bye Ken, Damien~" he walked out of sight. "What don't you want me to say? that your the son of satan?" Kenny asked kneeling down so that he was on eye level with Damien who was still sat on the floor.

"I-I bet Pi-Pi-Pip's still cry-Ngh-ing," Damien looked Kenny in the eye, beginning to tear again.

"Pip? whos Pip?" Kenny asked "Get up we're gonna drink and then you can tell me~" Kenny smiled he dragged his old friend and fuck buddy into a pub, he bought a lode of drinks and they started drinking "Okay now explain"

"I-I loved him." Damien took a hesitant sip, knowing how easily he got drunk.

"Loved? you still do considering your current state so what happened?" Kenny asked downing a bottle, knowing it takes forever to get drunk.

"He said he loved me..." Damien looked up at Kenny, wide eyed, but otherwise expressionless. "Then... I had been in my human form. I passed out from overwhelming hormones and... I woke up in my demon form...I-I didn't notice... He was terrified and I-I rushed towards him, worried... He fell to the floor and started crying... It was only then I realized my form... I ran out of the church crying," Damien chugged the beer in his hand and set it. Down next to Kenny's multiple empty bottles.

"Angles aren't supposed to love demons Ken... I was afraid of this," he chugged another bottle and stared straight forward contemplating.

Kenny nodded as Damien talked, he smiled at his friend "That's the beautiful thing Damien they do love Demons~ you know how I am, hell~ Your dad nearly adopted me~" He chucked "But I have Butters~ and he's an angel~ but he loves me~"

"Y-y-you don't know Pip... He believes everyone's amazing... Except the devil... And... And the next closest thing!" Damien started to crying again. "Why me Ken?"

"Because life for humans is a cruel fucked up thing and love hurts but we love it anyway~" Kenny smiled, "Your boy will come around~" he said lightly.

"Wha-what should I do? I've been sleeping in an alley... I doubt they'll let me in the church ever again," Damien buried his face in his sleeves and tried calming himself down.

Kenny patted his head "You can stay with me and Butters tonight and tomorrow we'll get you some new cloths and then you are gonna show us that the anit-christ doesn't fail to get what he wants~" he smiled.

"I-I have a deadline. Tomorrow is supposed to be my last day on Earth, I leave the next morning at midnight. I need him now!" Damien sat up and threw some money on the counter. "Thanks Ken, see you soon," Damien ran out of the pub, holding back his tears.

He had memorized the path to the church and followed it. When he got there he went straight to find Pip's window. When he found it, he opened it quietly and crawled inside. Pip wasn't in bed, he wasn't even in the room. "Pip," Damien whispered, exiting the bedroom after closing the window.

Pip was in the graveyard not far from the church.

Damien didn't sense Pip's presence so he exited through the back door and climbed onto the wall, fencing the church. He spotted the graveyard and suck over there undetected. He hid behind a bush, watching and listening Pip talk to his parents graves.

Pip was knelt in front of the graves "Mother Father I just don't know what to do" he sobbed lightly, whipping his sky blue eyes that where raining tears.

Damien felt heart broken from watching/making him cry, but he didn't reveal his cover just yet.

Pip sobbed again "Demons trick humans all the time right? so was this whole thing just some joke to pass the time for him?"

"No," Damien stood up tall and stepped out of the bushes. "I'm not like the others. I'm... Special... But I'm not who or what my farther would like me to be. He doesn't believe I could ever fall in love... Who you saw back there was my true form. Yes, I am a demon, but I'm a specific demon and I don't want to seal the truth from you." Damien stood behind Pip, hands comfortably placed in pockets.

Pip jumped and turned to look up at him from where he was sat on the floor, the tears where still in his eyes making them cloudy "When you first saw me you wanted to hurt me though, right?" pip sniffed knowing that it was probably the reason he first come here, which was true.

"Never," Damien wiped a stray tear from his red rimmed eyes. "I was confused and was scared, because you were. I was trying to help you," Damien sniffled and wiped his sleeve across his face.

Pip got up slowly and hugged Damien lightly.

Damien hugged back tightly. "Every single word and compliment... I meant it, I don't lie Pip~" He whispered, choking a little on forgotten tears.

"I'm sorry" Pip mumbled softly into Damien's black shirt.

"Don't be... It was my fault," Damien leaned back a little and gently/passionately kissed Pip.

Pip kissed back, he rapped his arms around Damien's neck, having to stand on his tip toes to do it.

"I love you," Damien said before picking Pip up bridal style.

Pip squeaked lightly "Love you too~" he cuddled into Damien "...c-can we go back to my room?"

"I-I guess. I have a couple friends in town that invited me over. We could go there, but I'm totally fine with your room too," Damien smiled and nuzzled his head against Pip's

Pip blushed lightly "M-my room..." he was blushing brightly.

"As you wish," Damien kissed him and walked back to Pip's room, placing him gently on the bed and straddled him.

Pip leaned up and kissed him.

Damien leaned down and kissed Pip, feeling all his hormonal emotions slip back into place. Damien slid a hand up Pip's shirt, rubbing the blondes hairless chest.

Pip moaned lightly, he tangled in his hands in Damien's hair and tugged on it softly.

Damien started to lay down on top of Pip, legs on either side of the blondes. He started to grind his waist lightly, slipping his tongue into Pip's virgin mouth.

Pip gasped and moaned into Damien's mouth, he grinded back lightly, unsure of what he was spost to do.

"Follow you instincts," Damien whispered, taking Pip's shirt off and rubbing his chest a little more with the rhythm of their mouths and waists.

Pip shivered and moaned into his mouth again, grinded back into him with a little more confidence.

"How far are you willing to go?" Damien asked, panting, still rubbing his chest.

Pip blushed brightly, he pulled Damien down so that their lips where inches away "Past the point of no return~" he smiled panting lightly.

Damien smiled then kissed Pip, beginning to grind a little faster.

Pip kissed back moaning and shivering because of the pleasure he had not felt before.

Damien began kissing Pip's neck, grinding slower but a little harder with a light little nip every once in a while.

Pip moaned sexily "O-oh god~" he tilted his head to the side, however he said the one taboo word, it was the word Damien hated and even more so because Pip was moaning God's name when he was the one giving him pleasure.

"Pip, I should have told you this earlier," Damien was trying to keep his calm, but his eyes were glowing. "I'm the antichrist."

Pip looked up at him panting lightly, his cheeks where flushed cutely, blue eyes glazed over with lust.

"Don't say my kingdoms enemies names while I fuck you," Damien whispered, biting Pip's ear lobe gently.

Pip gasped and shivered.

"I would have never thought the perfect angel would love the Antichrist~" Damien unbuttoned Pip's pants, not being about to resist any longer.

Pip shivers and tugs on Damiens top, since he was still fully clothed, whining cutely.

Damien quickly helped remove it and took off his own pants while he was at it. "It's going to hurt, but it'll be worth it. Do you have any lotion?" Damien kissed Pip's neck gently and sucked on it a little, waiting for a reply.

Pip nodded "I have hand lotion in the top draw... but what do we need it for?" he shivered and let out a small moan.

"Oh, you're gonna want it sweetheart, can you please grab it?~" Damien purred, licking his lips.

Pip turned over so he was on his front, exposing his back and ass to the Demon with out meaning too, he reached over and pulled it out of the draw.

Damien could feel his heart racing and smiled to himself.

Pip handed him the bottle "Here~" he smiled cutely.

Damien inhaled and drenched his cock and fingers with lotion. He leaned over, wrapping one arm around Pip's stomach and using his other hand to prepare Pip who screamed at first.

Pip screamed in pain at the foren object, he tried to wiggle away, little tears were falling from his eyes "W-w-what are you d-doing s-s-s-stop!" he yelped.

Damien stopped, not wanting to do anything against Pip's will and pulled his fingers out. "Pip," he whispered into his ear, "Do you know what... 'Making love' means?"

Pip sobbed and nodded "Umm hmm, I-its where a man and a woman have have s-sex" he blushed lightly, calming down now that the finger was gone.

"We're two males Pip... We can have sex too, it's just with something other than a woman's parts." Damien blushed, and leaned forward to kiss pip gently.

Pip blinked looking really confused, he kissed back lightly "Huh? we can? but how do w-" then it clicked and Pip blushed brightly "o-o-oh~"

"You up for it? We don't have to," Damien mumbled, smiling contently.

Pip blushed "ummm does it hurt all the way through?" he asked shyly, fijetting.

Damien nodded shyly and caressed Pip's cheek. "It's not as painful as it sounds... But it's worth all the pain that's there," Damien smirk and stared into Pip's lusty blue eyes.

Pip blushed and nodded shyly "O-okay~" he place a small sweet kiss on Damiens lips.

"Brace yourself," Damien returned the kiss then turned him over, doing what he was doing before without any interruptions. He stuck one, then two, then four fingers in. After a couple minutes Damien decided he was ready. Damien counted down from three then thrusted in.

Pip yelp and threw his head back, he bit into his pale arm to stop from screaming out in pain, some blood dripped down his arm.

"Don't do that!" Damien panted giving him his arm instead after healing the bite wound. He bucked slowly with Pip, taking his time, trying to make it special.

Pip sunk his teeth into Damiens arm drawing blood, trying to get use to the feeling of something moving inside of him, however Damiens was bigger than a normal humans.

Damien was used to blood drawl and continued to go slow, kissing Pip's neck gently.

Pip panted lightly as he got use to it, he let go of Damiens arm and licked the blood up, looking extremely sexy while doing it.

Damien came closer to cumming, Pip turned him on without even doing anything. "Pip," Damien whispered, "Moan for me," he licked Pip's ear lobe and bucked harder, but only a little bit.

Pip threw his head back in pleasure "Ahn~ D-Damien~" he moaned sexily.

Damien thrusted a little harder on the verge of cumming, "More," he mumbled, pulling Pip closer to him with one of his arms and grabbing the blanket with the other.

Pip continued to moan his name sexily into Damiens ear, he gasped and moaned Damiens name loudly as he came.

Damien made a loud grunting noise that was fallowed by a high pitched scream as he came. He pulled out and flipped Pip over, kissing him softly.

Pip kissed back sleepily, his eyes half lidded.

"Pip!" The door flung open. "Are you-"

Pips eyes widened in horror as he looked over at the door, to see one of the sisters.

Damien's eyes glowed a bright red a froze time except him and Pip. "Shit..." He mumbled to the shocked blonde.

Pip blinked and realised that the sister didn't move "W-what happened?"

"I froze time... How do we explain this, we have a minute left until time unfreezes." Damien stood up in front of Pip, ready to protect him.

Pip blinked he jumped off the bed, yelped and collapsed on the floor.

Damien knelt to his side and created a dom like shape over him with his body as time unfroze. "Fuck! I'm sorry! I forgot to warn you!" "Sisters! Don't hurt him. This was my fault. I raped him," Damien began crying as they pulled him away from the blonde.

Pip blinked "W-what!? D-Damien!" he yelled as he tried to get up only to fall back down in pain. the sisters threw him out of the church "We ban you from this ground Demon!" they hissed slamming the doors closed.

"It was the right thing to do," Damien mumbled to himself in tears, walking to Kenny's place.

Kenny opened the door in just some pj bottems "Damien? What are you doing here, not that I'm not happy to see you but I thought you where with Pip" he said as he let Damien inside "Buttercup! we have company put some clothes on!~" there was a small reply of "Okay~" from another room.

"I was," he smiled lightly. "I don't want to disturb anything. I just wanted to stop by before my father decides I need to go home." Damien sat on the couch in the living room. "Can you get me some pants?"

"Sure~ and its okay we weren't fucking or anything~ but wheres Pip?" Kenny asked as Butters came back with some of Kennys pants.

Meanwhile at the church Pip was being washed in Holy water "Sister where did he go?" he gasped as more water was poured over his head.

"At the church... Be drowned in holy water I'm sure," Damien sighed and wiped the remaining tears from his face.

"To hell where he belongs Phillip. You are no longer allowed to have guests. We don't need another incident such as that one." She poured more holy water over his head and handed him a towel.

Kenny blinked "Oh shit they caught you?" he sat on the coffee table infront of Damien.

Pip coughed as some went into his mouth "B-but I can still go out right?"

"We had just finished... They hears my signature grunt/squeak and ran to see what was going on... I said I raped him, so he wasn't disowned..." Damien started sniffling and crying again.

"I think it would be better if you didn't, but, I have no ruling over outside of the church grounds."

Kenny sighed and slapped him over the head lightly "Idiot~" he said kindly.

Pip nodded once they left him alone in his room he got dressed, he put his hat on and opened a bag, he put the pitcher and a few items of his own inside, he grabbed the cross necklace, the sisters had given him one birthday, he unhooked the cross and attached it back on upside down, he opened his window and climbed out, he ran into the town looking for Damien even though he was still in pain from moving.

"Kenny! I sense him near here... We'll be back, I promise," Damien ran out the door and down the street searching frantically for Pip. "Pip?!" He repeated his name over and over again.

Pip was sitting on the floor panting from the pain, leaning agenst the wall.

"P-Pip?..." Damien knelt down beside him. "You're soaked," Damien touched Pip's arm and was burned. "Ow! Stay here. Okay?"

Pip blinked "Damien?"

"Phillip?" Damien tried touching Pip's face, but once more he was burned.

Pip blinked "What? w-why are you burning!?" he asked worried.

"The Holy Water sweety... Antichrist here. We need to bathe you... But I can't carry you there... I'll die." Damien choked and looked into Pip's blue eyes which were now deep blue like an ocean.

Pip looked like he was going to cry, when he was suddenly picked up bridle syle by an orange clad figure, Pip squeaked "Wow Damien you were right he is a cutie~" Kenny chuckled.

Damien stared hard at Kenny, knowing his slutty reputation. "We'll be at the apartment soon Pip, I promise~" Damien smiled, hoping the regular water would remove the affects of the holy water.

Kenny snickered at Damiens gaze knowing what he was thinking, he started walking to the apartment "My names Kenny~ It's nice to meet you Pippy~"

"It's Pip, Kenny. Don't start this shit now. Butters is at home probably worried as usual." Damien rolled his eyes, he couldn't seem to remove his eyes from Pip.

"I'm just trying to be nice sour puss~" Kenny pouted, Pip giggled lightly. they all got inside, Butters had made tea for them "Butters babe could you wash and change Pip for us~" Butters nodded and helped pip to the bathroom.

"Thanks guys," Damien mumbled, to self absorbed to use the word regularly.

Kenny chuckled "Sure sure~" he got a bottle of vodka and pored some in his tea and Damiens "Well you cant wash him and I think you'd send me to vist your father if I tried to do it~" he chuckled drinking some.

Damien nodded and took a large sip, worried.

"Whats wrong Damien?~" Kenny asked, sitting next to him on the couch with a thump.

"He's drenched in holy water... He sacrificed his home for me.." Damien chugged the bottle of vodka and was automatically drunk off his ass.

Kenny chuckled "You know for the son of the devil your a real light weight~"

"I don't usually drink," Damien fell face first onto the coffee table.

Kenny chuckled. Butters came back in with Pip, Pip was wearing some of Butters clothes; he had a pink hello kitty top and light brown shorts witch only went to mid thigh. all in all Pip looked super cute~

"Heeeeeey... It's Mr. Sexy. 'Mere Phillaaaaap," Damien giggled and hiccuped.

Pip blushed "A-are you d-drunk Damien?" Kenny chucked "Yeah he gets drunk easily~"

"It's a bad rabbit keeley..." Damien smiled up at Pip and stood up, having a hard time balancing. "Come mere Pippy" Damien made an odd hand gesture and smiled stupid.

Kenny snickered he grabbed Butters and dragged him out of the room "Well have fun~" Pip blushed and moved over to Damien.

"You have really pretty eyezzzzz," Damien kissed Pip's cheek, leaving a little slobber and stench of alcohol.

Pip blushed lightly "I-I think you need to sleep~" he said putting his hands on Damiens chest.

"All I need is love... Love... Love," Damien kissed Pip on the lips and ran his hands through the blonde's hair.

Pip gasped opening his mouth lightly.

Damien pushed him onto the couch, aggressively kissing Pip, tongue and all, and trying to strip him.

Pip blushed and struggled half heartedly "D-d-d-Damien~ You're drunk" he said in between the kisses.

Damien let out a noise like a tire releasing air and continued.

Pip struggled "D-Damien - Mmm~- S-stop please" he said struggling to get the words out from the kisses.

"Buuuuut, why?" Damien sat up and stared confused at Pip.

Pip panted "One your drunk and alcohol horrible -yuck- second I'm still kinda sore.." he pouted.

"Fine, we'll... We'll go to the beach," Damien smiled then passed out on Pip's lap.

Pip smiled and feel asleep.

The next morning Damien woke up to Pip's laughter and one of Kenny's famous wet willys. "KENNY!"

Kenny laughed and hid behind pip who was stood up giggling.

"Pip," Damien smirked and stuck his tongue out at him. He got up and punched Kenny in the arm.

Kenny yelped and then a knife flew past Damiens face and sunk into the wall, everyone froze "don't hurt kenny~" Butters said munching on some cake, he swallowed "oh and I didn't miss~" he said cutely, looking up at Damien.

"You can't kill me, you'll just send me back home," Damien scoffed.

"I wasn't trying to kill you, just to warn you~" Butters smiled, Kenny walked over and hugged him "Aww buttercup don't be scary it doesn't sute you~" Pip tilted his head.

Damien shrugged, "It happens quite a lot. Don't worry about it~" Damien smiled sweetly and took a sip of tea.

Pip sat next to Damien, resting his head on his arm because he couldn't reach his shoulder. "so how old are you pip?" Kenny asked "15" Kenny spat his tea out and coughed "What! Damien you fucked a miner!"

"And you fucked a girl! Oh wait... That's just Butters... I'm the Antichrist Ken, I can do what I want. Before we even had our first kiss, we shared ages. Anyways, age is just a number." Damien reached for Pip's hand and held it.

Kenny chuckled when Butters scowled "Its funny cause Butters likes to cross dress~ and Damien your like 1000 years old" Pip blinked not sure which statement shacked him more.

"But I don't age. I'd been 18 a really fucking long time," Damien gave Pip a questioning glance.

Butters sighed he grabbed Pips hand and pulled him up "Come on Pip~" Pip blinked "Huh?"

"What?" Damien and Kenny said simultaneously.

"I'm gonna dress Pip up~ I think you'd be cute in girls clothes~" Butters smiled, Pip blushed brightly.

A scared expression crossed Damien's face, "B-Bu-bu... Okay then," a bright blush crossed his face as they disappeared into the bedroom. "Butters, Butters, Butters," Damien shook his head smiling.

Kenny snickered "You know this is just a little secret between me and you, but I really like Butters~" he smiled softly, this was a extremely strange thing for Kenny to say because he never like anyone only slept with them when it suited him.

"You've been living with him since you graduated, it's about time," Damien stared at the bedroom door anxiously.

Pip gave a squeak "Hush up Pip~" Butters replyed kindly. Kenny dragged Damien away from the door so he didn't knock it down "I have a favour to ask" he said.

"What is it? It might cost you," he mumbled, still focused on the door.

"You know how I'm immortal?" Kenny said

"Go on," Damien was half ignoring him still.

"Well I want you to make Butters immortal or me mortal" Kenny said plainly, shocking Damien by what he said.

"Talk to my father next time you're down there. He'll be able to arranged something." Damien looked at Kenny, still trying to see if he was joking. "This isn't like you. You're a whore! Now settling down? What happened to you?"

"I really like him Damien... I don't want to watch him die... would you like to see Pip die?" Kenny smiled softly.

"No... Unless he went to Hell... But look at him. He's an angel... I don't deserve him Ken, I just don't!" Damien sighed and glanced at the door protectively. "I'll see what I can do, promise."

Kenny smiled "Thanks~... oh and Damien if it comes down it just take him~" The door opened and Butters stepped out looking pleased with himself.

Damien stood anxiously, twitching his foot nervously.

Pip stepped out blushing; he was wearing a brown mini skit, a white blows and a maroon long sleeved jumper, Butters had put extensions into his hair making his blond locks longer, he had black heals on and white knee high socks and around his neck was a necklace with an upside down cross the symbol of the Antichrist.

Pip was breathing taking. He was beautiful no matter what gender and now he was even more beautiful all done up. "P-Pip, you look... Gorgeous," Damien smiled and scratched the back of his head.

Pip blushed brightly and smiled "T-thanks~" Kenny gave the thumbs up "Nice~ Buttercup you did a good job~" Kenny glomped Butters, Butters giggled and hugged Kenny.

"Pip," Damien stood right in front of him now, "Where'd you get the anti-cross?" He blushed and started scratching his arm instead of his head.

Pip blushed "W-well I made it... the sisters gave me a cross for my 10 birthday and I changed it~" he smiled cutely.

"It looks pretty on you," Damien kissed him.

Pip kissed back, he was slightly taller now thanks to the heels.

Damien wrapped his arms around Pip's neck, deepening the kiss.

Pip opened his mouth for Damien.

He let his tongue do it's own thing while he focused on working with his hands. Damien managed to get one of the jumper straps off.

Kenny coughed letting them both know they were still in the room "Look Damien I hate to brake up the make out session but aren't you going back to hell today?" Pip blinked and looked up at Damien "?"

"I've got... Well Hell... Yeah. Pip, I can only visit earth for short amounts of time or else I get my powers revoked... Well, um. You wanna come live with me?" Damien smiled sheepishly and took Pip's hand.

Pip blinked "I can?"

"Yes, but on one condition. You have to be dead to live in the underworld, or a supernatural being of course."

Pip blinked "w-what!?" he started to shake lightly "Y-y-your not going to k-kill me are you?"

"It'd be painless, but I don't want to take your life, so I'm giving you the option. It's irreversible. Please make a wise decision," Damien's sorrowful brown eyes looked into Pip's blue.

Pip looked down and chewed his lip, he wanted to be with Damien but he didn't want to die...

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I didn't want you to freak out and leave," Damien's face dropped watching Pip concentrate.

Pip shook ever so lightly.

Damien hugged Pip tightly, "You don't have to go with. I won't hurt you either way."

Pip said nothing, he clutched onto Damien's shirt still shaking lightly, he didn't want to die, death scared him..

"Listen, I could become mortal for you," he rubbed Pip's back trying to calm him down. "Shhhhhhhh"

Pip shook his head a small whimper escaped him.

"Sssssshhhhhh, it's okay," Damien hugged Pip tightly and pressed his cheek against the blonde's.

Pip took some deep breaths, still shaking. "Well even if you did kill him Damien his soul is still to good, he'll go to Heaven before you can even grab him.." Kenny mumbled.

"I know Kenny," Damien hissed, thinking of how he can pull this off. "Pip?"

Pip said nothing "But I know I way you can go to hell Pip~" Kenny said, Pip looked over at him.

Damien could sense what Kenny was thinking, "No," Damien said, "you'll ruin him. He won't be the same person."

Kenny shook his head "no no I found a way where he will be the same person, one way to take get to hell is to take a life and yes if Pip killed some one he wouldn't be the same... however there is no rule that says you cant take your own life~" Pip blinked "...Y-y-you mean if I kill m-myself I'll b-be in h-hell?" Kenny nodded.

"I-I can't watch this," Damien suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He didn't want to watch Pip kill himself, what if he did go to heaven? What if he wasn't the same once in hell.

Butters walked up to Pip with a knife in his hands, he handed it to Pip, Pip took it with a shaky hand "Damien? you take Pip into the bedroom... Come on Butters lets go for a walk~" Kenny tugged the blonde to the door, Butters waved "Goodbye pip~" then they were gone leaving Damien alone with Pip.

"I-I-I can't let you do this," Damien stuttered, looking into Pip's sky blue eyes with sorrow.

Pip tilted his head "W-why?" he was still shaking.

"You have such a bright life ahead of you... And you're young and... Hell doesn't deserve an angel like you," Damien hid his face in his hands.

Pip hugged him "B-but I want you"

"You're a boy Pip, you're a naive little boy... I love you, but what about having a family? Or a normal life and kids, Pip? Kids?!" Damien shed a tear then hugged Pip. "If you have absolutely no doubts, proceed, but if there's even a smidge, don't. I can... I-I c-ca-can manage." Damien certainly knew he couldn't. They had a connection that he had felt with no one else. He'd do anything for Pip. "I-I'll become mortal." Damien concluded after wiping his eyes.

Damien was met with silence, Pip said nothing. And then there was the sound of liquid dripping onto the floor, when Damien looked down there was a red puddle.

"Pip!" Damien screamed, falling to the floor, holding the blonde's slowly dying body. "No, no, no, no, no... Pip?"

Pip gasped softly as he grew weak, he looked up at Damien and smiled cutely,using the last of his strength he leaned up and kissed him, before closing his eyes. his heart stopped beating a few seconds later. Kenny and Butters came back, they both looked down at Pip and Damien.

Damien was in tears, hugging Pip's body. "He's... gone," Damien moaned, kissed the lifeless body in lost hope.

Kenny patted his friend on the head lightly "Then what are you still doing here? theres a chance he's in hell~ but hay when you go remember what we talked about~"

"I won't forget," Damien whispered, disappearing before their eyes, grabbing Pip's necklace right before and arriving in Hell. "FATHER!" Damien boomed, now in his true demon form."I have come here to seek the chosen one. If he's not here, we're going to have to consult God, understood asshole?!" Damien walked up to his father and glared at him with such intensity that Satan looked scared.

Pip woke up in a place that was half black half white, one side was hell the other heaven "You were given a choice Pip love~" a voice said, Pip turned and saw his mother and father on the white side "Mother! Father!"

"You sacrificed yourself for your love~ But you're also too good for Hell, so you get to choose," his mother smiled her lovely smile and hugged his father.

Pip blinked back tears he stood up to hug them, but froze, he looked back over at the back side 'Hell'.

"Pip, we love you no matter what you choose. I'd do anything for your mother and we understand if you choose to be with him. We've been watching how he treats you, he really does love you. He's never that nice to anyone else~" His father smiled and hugged him tightly.

Pip smiled happily "Thank you~" he turned and ran for hell, never once looking back or regretting not going to Heaven. as he ran he felt stronger, he grew a demon tail with a heart shaped tip and cute little demon horns. he continued running until he saw him "DAMIEN!" he yelled happily.

Damien turned around, 'Was that really him?' "PIP!" He ran toward Pip and hugged him, twirling around.

Pip squeaked and giggled in the older Demons embrace, he hugged him tightly.

Damien pulled away slightly and kissed Pip passionately. "I love you Pip~"

"I love you too!~" Pip giggled happily his new tail swishing from side to side.


End file.
